HF 043 Healing and organizing for Jarquin confrontation
7:19:26 PM Josh: Ok then. 7:19:56 PM Josh: So, previously, while guarding your captured assassin, you were attacked by Baroth the Silver Mountain, who turned out to be neither of those things. 7:20:03 PM Josh: Instead, he was a white dragon. 7:20:26 PM Josh: You managed to cure him of some form of mind control, but not before a massive fight broke out. 7:20:46 PM Josh: You guys called in to William, alerting him where you were and some of what was going on. 7:21:00 PM Josh: We will pick up in the room. 7:21:19 PM Josh: An old guard, Pip, comes back with some healing potions, but not a whole lot. 7:21:41 PM Josh: And you are with three alive but wounded guards, three dead guards, and a very badly hurt dragon. 7:22:14 PM *** Quill is shivering a bit, and goes to Baroth. "I remember you now. From the festival." *** 7:22:36 PM Josh: Baroth: "...yeah...you won with tricky words and stuff." 7:22:36 PM *** Leni trades hugging partners and hugs Quill. *** 7:22:50 PM Josh: Baroth: "It's ok though. I really won later." 7:23:31 PM *** Quill heals Baroth a bit with Healing Word. ((I am on an ipad right now so I need someone to roll 1d4+4, please, and that's how much hp he gets back.)) *** 7:23:42 PM Josh: I will roll it. 7:23:58 PM Josh: You heal him for 5 points of damage. 7:23:59 PM Quill: ((Actually, make that 2d4, I'll do it at 2nd level.)) 7:24:07 PM Josh: Oh. 7:24:19 PM Josh: 7 points. 7:24:49 PM Josh: William: "Hello? Hello? Can anyone read me?" 7:25:10 PM Quill: Yeah, we're here. 7:25:19 PM *** Quill speaks into the badge. *** 7:25:44 PM Josh: William: "Good. Um...minor problem...we are at the booking station...we kind of can't get in." 7:25:55 PM Rune: Is the door frozen? 7:26:01 PM Josh: It is indeed. 7:26:14 PM Rune: ... Baroth, can you make your ice go away? 7:26:18 PM *** Rune lets go of Quill. *** 7:26:19 PM Josh: William: "Yes, as is the side door. The back, I am told, has been barricaded." 7:26:24 PM | Removed 7:26:35 PM Josh: This message has been removed. 7:26:39 PM Josh: Baroth: "Uh...it kind of doesn't work like that." 7:26:48 PM Josh: Baroth: "I can dig us out." 7:26:57 PM Quill: That would be great. 7:27:15 PM *** Rune nods. "It would be very kind of you." *** 7:27:58 PM Josh: Baroth gets up, he stumbles a bit, even healed up, he's still visibly wounded. 7:28:09 PM Josh: He rams his head into the door. 7:28:22 PM Josh: SMASH! 7:28:41 PM Josh: The first layer of ice smashes wide open, and you can see the wooden door beneath. 7:28:55 PM Josh: From there, he makes quick work of tearing the ice away. 7:29:00 PM Rune: Oh dear, be careful... 7:29:51 PM Josh: He bursts the doors open, and...now a dragon is towering over William and two guards beside him. One of the guards is Zeril, the friendly dwarf you've met before. 7:29:58 PM Josh: The other is Kobash. 7:30:09 PM Josh: Baroth: "........hi." 7:30:33 PM Quill: It's okay! It's okay. 7:30:50 PM Quill: It wasn't his fault, he was mind-controlled. 7:31:06 PM Josh: William: "Yes, so Hank told me." 7:31:39 PM Josh: Kobash looks around inside. "By Bahgtru." 7:32:09 PM Josh: William: "I have men moving in on Jarqin's home as we speak. I will have a warrant by the time they get there." 7:32:14 PM Rune: Are dragons illegal? 7:32:26 PM Josh: William: "Mind control is." 7:32:33 PM Quill: Be careful, he might have two other dragons mind controlled. 7:33:04 PM Josh: William: "...good to know. Zeril, Kobash, you help clean up here. I'm gonna go take care of that." 7:33:16 PM Josh: William runs off. 7:34:56 PM *** Quill will see to helping to heal anyone else who is in desperate need. *** 7:35:29 PM Josh: ((You're still on the iPad?)) 7:35:52 PM Quill: ((Yeah, having some computer issues today, I'm working on it, though.)) 7:36:09 PM Josh: ((Ok, you ok if I roll medicine for you?)) 7:36:26 PM Quill: ((Go right ahead.)) 7:36:36 PM Rune: ... did William just go to take care of two mind-controlled dragons by himself? 7:36:56 PM Josh: Zeril: "I think he went to make sure the guards going there are ok." 7:37:03 PM Josh: Zeril: "...so, yeah, basically." 7:37:15 PM Rune: I think he may not have thought that through all the way. 7:38:00 PM Josh: ((Quill, between your help and the potions available, I would say anyone who is not dead may heal 33 points of damage)) 7:38:26 PM Hank: Does anyone know where Jarquin is staying? 7:38:47 PM Hank: (( does that include player characters as well?)) 7:39:00 PM Josh: ((Unless they turn down the help?)) 7:39:42 PM *** Rune sure doesn't. *** 7:40:00 PM Josh: ((Actually, wait)) 7:40:34 PM Josh: ((Nevermind, forgot to divide by people. I'd say it's more like everyone heals 11 points.)) 7:41:20 PM Josh: Zeril: "We set Jarqin up in an apartment up north, in the same building as the other candidates." 7:42:07 PM Nilani: LIVE! With some technical difficulties. 7:42:21 PM Josh: ((Gotcha, cool)) 7:43:02 PM Quill: ....this seems like a really stupid move on his part. Unless he was just positive we'd all die. 7:43:17 PM *** Rune tries the comm. "William? Do you think you ought to be taking on two grown dragons alone?" *** 7:43:43 PM Josh: William: "I'm not alone. I have an entire squad with me. Thank you." 7:44:03 PM Rune: .... two dragons. 7:44:50 PM Josh: William: "I cannot have him getting away, and you cannot get here as quickly as I can." 7:45:11 PM Rune: All right. We're on our way, then. ... be careful. 7:45:16 PM *** Rune looks at the others. *** 7:45:37 PM Josh: Baroth: "..." 7:45:42 PM *** Quill nods. *** 7:45:59 PM Quill: Baroth, you should say here. We don't want him getting to you again. 7:46:08 PM Rune: Besides, you're hurt. 7:46:18 PM Josh: Baroth: "You're hurt." 7:46:31 PM Rune: It's our job though, and it's not yours. 7:47:13 PM Rune: But if you can tell Pip what happened to you, that would help us. 7:47:46 PM Josh: Tom forces himself to his feet. "How soon do we leave?" 7:47:55 PM *** Quill goes over toward the cell block and checks on the prisoner. *** 7:48:07 PM Josh: Herman's in the room with you, still. 7:48:18 PM Quill: ((Oh, that's right.)) 7:48:41 PM Quill: Besides, Baroth, I need you to watch him and make sure nothing happens to him, and to make sure he doesn't escape. 7:48:46 PM *** Quill indicates Herman. *** 7:49:00 PM Rune: Tom, you're hurt too. Sit. 7:49:23 PM Josh: Pip: "Kiddo, you stay here and hold down the fort. I got this." 7:49:39 PM Josh: Pip: "And don't you start missy! I didn't get touched in that fight." 7:50:00 PM Josh: Herman: "I'm perfectly happy to stay here." 7:50:12 PM Rune: Good, because you're still technically a prisoner. 7:50:32 PM Josh: Zeril: "Kobash, this is your station, I'm going with them." 7:50:38 PM Josh: Kobash: "I outrank you!" 7:50:47 PM Josh: Zeril: "Ok...what should I do?" 7:50:57 PM Josh: Kobash: "...this is my station, you go with them." 7:51:33 PM Rune: Right. Come on. 7:51:36 PM *** Rune starts off! *** 7:51:42 PM Josh: Zeril looks between Creed and Hank. 7:52:00 PM Josh: Zeril: "I'm going to say this once, I think you both should stay. Just putting it out there." 7:52:10 PM Josh: Zeril: "You look the most hurt." 7:52:31 PM Quill: We need Hank to come with us, he can get there the fastest. Anna and I can heal him up. 7:52:57 PM *** Hank heads out to Kai " not happening, I am coming with everyone." *** 7:53:13 PM Quill: Creed, you stay here, keep tabs on Baroth and Herman. 7:53:37 PM Quill: ((How hurt are you, Hank?)) 7:53:40 PM Josh: Creed nods. 7:54:29 PM Rune: Kobash, could you have someone see if they can find Zoryax? 7:55:37 PM Hank: (( currently at half but I can do a cure wounds.)) 7:55:48 PM Quill: ((What is that in numbers.)) 7:56:15 PM Hank: (( 25/ 53)) 7:56:54 PM Quill: ((Get another 10 back)) 7:57:05 PM Hank: ((Thanks )) 7:57:16 PM Josh: Herman turns to Hank. "Hey, wait." 7:57:55 PM *** Hank turns to look at Herman "yes?" *** 7:58:09 PM Josh: Herman: "Take my sword. It's probably a lot stronger." 7:58:12 PM Quill: ((Did Kobash hear Rune?)) 7:58:40 PM Josh: Kobash: "I'll put out a few calls. Not that I'm following your orders. It's my call." 7:58:46 PM Josh: ((Sorry, lot of set up)) 7:59:08 PM Hank: Ok if you are sure. 7:59:25 PM *** Rune nods. *** 7:59:37 PM Rune: It's your station. That's why I asked you. 7:59:41 PM *** Rune heads out! *** 8:00:10 PM *** Quill nods. *** 8:00:48 PM *** Hank makes a stop by evidence lockup to pick up hermans sword and then heads out to Kai. *** 8:01:11 PM Josh: Herman: "I'd like it if you didn't take the shoes, though." 8:01:45 PM Hank: Don't worry I am not going to touch your shoes. 8:01:55 PM Quill: Rune, you should go with Hank on Kai. You'll be more useful. We'll try to keep up. 8:02:16 PM Quill: ((Is Rune injured?)) 8:03:13 PM Rune: All right. 8:03:15 PM *** Rune is fine! *** 8:03:19 PM *** Rune didn't get iced. *** 8:04:35 PM *** Quill kisses Rune. "Just be careful. Getting dragon-breathed is not fun." *** 8:05:39 PM Josh: Ok, so you guys head out? 8:05:52 PM Quill: ((Yep.)) 8:05:55 PM Hank: (( yes )) 8:06:19 PM Josh: Ok, no offense, but Hank and Rune would get there way ahead of you, so I may split the chat. 8:06:23 PM Rune: I know. I thought you were a goner. 8:06:57 PM Quill: ((No worries, we can't all fit on Kai, unfortunately, and I used my only polymorph, so I can't fly there myself.)) 8:07:12 PM Josh: ...eh, screw it. 8:07:25 PM Josh: I mess with distances already anyhow. 8:08:35 PM Josh: ((We may have lost Anna)) 8:08:47 PM Josh: So, you guys take off. 8:09:03 PM Josh: Rune and Hank fly ahead on Kai while Quill drives Anna, Zeril and Pip. 8:09:52 PM Josh: William comes in over the comms. "We are moving in. We'll hold until you arrive." 8:10:00 PM Josh: William: "We cannot wait any longer." 8:10:28 PM Quill: Hank and Rune will be there soon, they're flying. The rest of us will be there as soon as we can. 8:10:33 PM Rune: It's all right, I'm good at cleaning up strewn body parts. 8:12:00 PM Josh: Eventually, you all arrive at the building. 8:12:26 PM Josh: You see one guard strewn out on the front steps. 8:13:44 PM Josh: ((...hello?)) 8:14:29 PM *** Rune runs to him. "What happened?" *** 8:14:55 PM Josh: Guard: "Hk...One...jumped us...he...ran..." 8:15:16 PM Rune: Which way? 8:15:21 PM Josh: A loud roar sounds several stories up, and rubble comes crashing to the ground. 8:16:41 PM *** Rune winces. *** 8:16:44 PM Rune: Did William follow them? 8:17:03 PM Josh: The guard shakes his head. "No...still...upstairs...I think." 8:18:30 PM Hank: Someone should go after the runner , they can take Kai it will be quicker and the rest of us should head up to help William. 8:18:32 PM Rune: So which way did the person who ran away go? And was it Jarqin? 8:18:54 PM Quill: ((Are the rest of us there yet?)) 8:19:05 PM Josh: The guard nods and points. "That way...down the alley. He had...someone...with him." 8:19:10 PM Josh: ((Yes.)) 8:19:50 PM Quill: Did you see who it was? 8:20:32 PM Josh: Guard shakes his head. "Some guy...human...big..." 8:20:43 PM Rune: Probably the other dragon. 8:20:47 PM *** Rune runs that way, though! *** 8:21:08 PM Quill: Hank, go with her, I'll go check in with William. 8:21:27 PM Quill: Most of my spells are gone, so. 8:21:33 PM *** Hank heads into the alley with Rune. *** 8:21:44 PM *** Quill goes into the building to find William. *** 8:21:56 PM Josh: Pip and Zeril follow you.